Gloria
by Akarima Tsukichi
Summary: Twoshot.Songfic.Spesial buat yang mau menghadapi UAN, semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan dapat masuk ke sekolah/universitas yang diinginkan.Apa kalian punya masalah dalam belajar? Secara otomatis, jiwa kalian akan memanggil GLORIA.RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, minna-san… ^^**

**Rima membawa fic yang rencananya oneshot, malah jadi twoshot...^^  
**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu YUI-Gloria.**

**Semoga kalian suka.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **_Apa kalian punya masalah dalam belajar? Apa kalian butuh motivator dalam belajar? Apa kalian ingin berhasil di masa depan? _

_Secara otomatis, jiwa kalian akan memanggil GLORIA untuk membantu kalian._

**Genre : **Drama, tragedy, family

**Pairing : **No pairing

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje dan pastinya many Typo .

.

.

.

.

* * *

**^~►Gloria◄~^**

**By : Akarima Tsukichi**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_**Miwaku no tobira jyuurai no tenbou date**_

_**Ada ketertarikan menatap seperti apa masa depan itu?**_

_**Yuragisou naru seishun jidai de**_

_**Merupakan kegundahan di masa remaja**_

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang anak perempuan yang memakai seragam Konoha High School. Anak itu berambut pirang sepanjang pinggang dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda.

"Hn…?" jawab anak yang dipanggil Sakura tadi. Tangan putihnya menopang dagu dengan malas. Sedangkan mata emeraldnya menatap ke jendela kelas. Entah apa yang dipandangnya, hingga tak menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Apa…Apa kamu sudah menentukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu di masa depan?" tanya anak rambut pirang itu antusias.

Anak berambut merah muda itu-Sakura- menghela nafas, "Hah…Entahlah…Aku belum tahu," dia juga menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?" mata emerald Sakura memalingkan dari jendela-yang dipandangnya sejak tadi- ke sahabatnya, Ino.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi seorang aktris. Tapi…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tapi…?" katanya penasaran.

Ino menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya juga menopang dagu runcingnya-sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan-, mata diamondnya menerawang jauh entah kemana, lalu ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi…Aku masih ragu…Apakah pekerjaan ini cocok untukku?"

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Ino. Mata emeraldnya kembali menatap jendela kelas. Menatap ke atas langit siang. Langit siang ini tidak begitu terik, karena cahaya sang surya terhalangi oleh segerombolan awan-awan putih, sehingga asyik dipandang siapa saja, tak terkecuali bagi Sakura. Sedari tadi, ia asyik memandangi langit siang itu. Mengamati gerak pelan awan-awan putih yang bergumul-gumul karena tergelitik oleh angin pelan. Mengamati pergerakannya yang sangat pelan, membuat hati dan jiwa terasa tenang karena pergerakannya. Sakura juga memikirkan tentang pertanyaan sahabatnya tadi yang mengenai masa depan.

"_Masa depan…_

_Bagaimana masa depanku nanti?_

_Apa aku akan menjadi orang yang berhasil?_

_Atau malah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna?_

_Masa depanku nanti seperti apa?_

_Apa aku akan hidup bahagia?_

_Atau hidupku bersedih ria?_

_Apa aku bisa menjalani hidup yang keras nanti?_

_Apa aku akan terpuruk dan terjatuh di masa depan nanti?_

_Dan…_

_Ketika aku terjatuh nanti…_

_Apa ada yang menolongku?_

_Apa ada yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku?_

_Atau hanya sekedar memberi semangat agar aku bangkit?_

_Lalu…_

_Apa orang tuaku akan bahagia melihatku di masa depan nanti?"_

_._

.

.

_**Jinsei ga kawaru koishitai no ni**_

_**Hidup berubah karena ingin dicintai**_.

.

.

Tawa renyah terdengar ke seluruh bagian ruangan ini, namun, tetap terdengar juga hingga ke ruangan di sebelahnya.

"Aha…Ha…Ha...Anakmu sungguh hebat, Fugaku!" tawa salah seorang pria yang berada di ruangan itu. Pria itu berambut hitam panjang menutupi punggungnya. Mata lavendernya menyipit karena tawa.

"Ha…Ha…Kau bisa saja, Hiashi!" tawa pria yang dipanggil Fugaku tadi. Rambut pria ini berbeda dari pria tadi, rambutnya sama hitam namun, lebih pendek.

"Di usia semuda ini, dia sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan. Malah membawa keutungan besar bagi perusahaan. Ck…ck…ck… Itachi memang kopian ayahnya." puji pria yang dipanggil Hiashi tadi.

"Ha…ha…ha…" tawa pria bermata onyx itu lagi, "Itachi memang membawa keberuntungan bagi keluarga kami."

Tawa renyah dari dua orang pria itu terdengar lagi. Dua orang pria yang sama-sama memiliki kebijaksanaan dan wibawa yang tinggi. Saking asyiknya mereka tertawa, mereka tak sadar diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata onyx. Onyx itu memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan, perasaan yang terpancar dari mata itu sangat beragam.

"O ya, kemana Sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah pulang dari sekolah?" tanya

Hiashi pada Fugaku.

"Ah…Paling juga di kamarnya." Jawab Fugaku santai, "Kalau dipikir-pikir…Bulan ini Itachi sudah menaikkan keuntungan dua kali lipat… Bagaimana bulan depan ya?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada menyombongkan diri-lebih tepatnya, anaknya-.

"Ha…Ha… Siap-siap saja perusahaan kita kebanjiran uang…" tawa Hiashi.

Lagi.

Terdengar lagi tawa renyah mereka berdua.

Onyx yang mengamati mereka sudah geram tak menentu. Kemudian, dengan perasaan muak, mata onyx itu pergi.

"_Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!_

_Lagi-lagi Itachi!_

_Apa anakmu hanya Itachi?_

_Lalu aku apa?_

_Sampah?_

_Apa aku tidak membawa keberuntungan bagimu?_

_Kau bahkan tak mengingat jam pulang sekolahku?_

_Sehingga aku bisa pulang ke rumah kapan saja…_

_Kau bahkan tak peduli denganku…_

_Kau hanya mengurus Itachi saja!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okubyou ni naru mondai ya madzumi nanda**_

_**Sengaja menumpuk masalah karena takut menghadapinya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak ada pr atau…er…tugas dari sekolah?" Tanya wanita setengah baya pada anak perempuannya yang lagi bersantai tidur-tiduran sambil membaca komik.

"Tidak ada kok, bu…" kata anak tadi dengan malas-dan tentunya dengan mata emerald yang tak terpalingkan dari komik yang dibacanya-.

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kamu membaca buku pelajaran yang lebih berguna daripada ini…" wanita itu merampas komik yang dibaca Sakura, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Apa ini? Naruto? Ninja? Ha…Ha…Ha… Mana ada ninja di zaman begini." Tawa wanita itu meremehkan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ibu mana tahu cerita didalamnya yang sangat seru dan penuh perjuangan." Sakura berusaha merebut komiknya kembali, namun Ibunya lebih lihai sehingga Sakura kewalahan.

"Memang ibu gak tahu! Dan gak mau tahu! Dan Sakura…kamu itu sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun masih suka baca beginian. Kayak adik kamu, Konohamaru." Terang Ibu Sakura.

"Biarin! Lagian Konohamaru yang umur tujuh tahun, yang masih ingusan itu, mana tahu konflik ceritanya bagaimana? Letak menariknya dimana? Dia hanya tertarik gara-gara itu komik ninja dan lagi nge-tren!" Sakura mencibir.

"Ah, sudahlah… Kamu itu sudah kelas tiga, Sakura! Dan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi yang bisa dihitung jari, kamu akan menghadapi UAN. UAN yang kamu hadapi ini, menentukan hidup dan mati kamu di masa depan. Sana masuk ke kamarmu dan belajar!" nasihat Ibu Sakura yang telah di dengar Sakura berulang kali.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Ya…Baiklah, bu…" katanya seraya melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menuju ruang pribadinya. Dia melangkah ke meja belajarnya yang bernuansa pink itu, lalu duduk di kursi-yang satu set dengan meja belajarnya. Sakura mengubrak-abrik tumpukan buku untuk menemukan notesnya. Notes itu berwarna merah dengan di dominasi oleh warna putih, tergambar beruang coklat disana. Dia membolak-balik halaman per halaman dari notes itu.

"Hmm…Besok hari Kamis… Fisika, Kimia, Bahasa Inggris, dan Matematika," gumamnya, "Haahh…Pelajaran IPA semua kecuali Bahasa Inggris." Desah Sakura.

Sakura membuka halaman selanjutnya, dimana ia menuliskan semua tugas yang diberi guru. Matanya tertumpu pada :

**Dikumpul pada tanggal 16 September 2010**

**1. Fisika : buku paket, hal.60 no.1-10. Kerjakan di buku PR.**

**2. Matematika : LKS, bab 1, 2, dan 3. Semua bagian A, B, C, dan D.**

"Ti…Tidak…Aku ada PR." Gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia mencari buku Fisika dan Matematika. Lalu, mencoba mengerjakan PR Fisika terlebih dahulu.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Empat menit

Lima menit

Tak ada satupun soal yang dapat dikerjakan Sakura. Kepalanya hampir mau pecah-apalagi melihat angka yang bertebaran dimana-mana-.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Haah…Lebih baik matematika dulu…" katanya.

Sakura segera mengganti buku Fisika di hadapannya dengan buku Matematiak. Baru membuka halaman pertama, yang dipenuhi dengan angka-angka dan lambing-lambang yang terbilang aneh, ia menutup buku itu.

"Kerjakan di sekolah saja lah…" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia membereskan buku yang dibawa untuk hari esok, "Fisika kan jam pertama, jadi harus cepat-cepat datang ke sekolah untuk pinjam PR Hinata, lalu menyalinnya…Hi…Hi…Hi…Terus Matematika kan jam terakhir, jadi bisa disalin saat istirahat pertama dan kedua…Ha…Ha…Ha…" tawa Sakura menggema, "Masalah selesai…" katanya lagi.

"Malas…" suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Sakurra.

Sakura mengedarkan mata emeraldnya ke seluruh tempat, "Siapa kau?" mata emeraldnya menyipit pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu berambut hitam dengan gaya ikal, matanya berwarna kemerahan yang menyala layaknya darah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kotae wo michibiku tame ni wa this feeling**_

_**Jawablah untuk menuntun perasaan ini**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Sasuke, di mana orang tuamu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut coklat. Pria itu memandangi anak muridnya yang tinggal seorang diri di ruangan itu-tentu saja temannya yang lain sudah pulang bersama orang tua mereka-. Kini, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di ruangan kelas 3-A itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut emo itu menengadah dari game psp yang sedang dimainkannya ke arah gurunya, "Hn. Mungkin mati." Katanya dingin, lalu melanjutkan permainan game-nya seakan tak bersalah atas ucapannya barusan.

Iruka, nama pria coklat tadi, meneguk air ludahnya karena perkataan dingin Sasuke. Bagaimana orang tuanya sampai tidak datang? Padahal acara ini penting sekali.

Ya, penting sekali. Karena menyangkut masa depan Sasuke. Acara konsultasi antara orang tua, guru dan murid. Semacam konsultasi mengenai cita-cita, pekerjaan yang akan dilakoni anak murid di masa depan, atau mau melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dimana? Yah, semacam itulah, ditambah basa-basi seorang guru dengan orang tua murid.

Dan sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 sore, belum juga orang tua Uchiha itu datang.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?" Teriak Iruka karena melihat Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Iruka, "Mau pulang. Orang tuaku kan tidak ada yang datang, kupikir mereka mati." Jawabnya sarkastik sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tap-tapi, walau orang tua mu tidak datang, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini berdua. Dan satu lagi, mungkin orang tuamu terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa datang. Oh, ayolah… Aku sebagai wali kelasmu harus menyelesaikan acara ini dengan seluruh muridku, termasuk kau." Cegah Iruka seraya mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Iruka. Ia akan memutar kenop pintu namun, kenop pintu itu berputar dengan sendirinya.

"Maaf…Hosh…Hosh…Saya…Terlambat…" kata seseorang yang memutar kenop pintu dari arah luar. Dia seorang pria yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, namun rambutnya lebih panjang dan dikuncir. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, mengingat barusan ia berlari.

Sasuke mendengus pelan menyadari sosok itu. Ngapain orang ini kemari? Mau cari muka apa?

Iruka menatap pria itu heran, "Maaf, apa anda orang tua Sasuke Uchiha?"

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Iruka sambil menarik lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya, "Oh, bukan… Saya Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke, saya di sini untuk menggantikan peran orang tua kami. Bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya?" Pria itu tersenyum tanpa basa-basi.

Iruka balas tersenyum, "Ah ya, tentu saja. Silahkan duduk."

Pria itu-Itachi-segera duduk. Ia melihat adiknya yang masih saja berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam. Itachi mendengus pelan, lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehm…Ehm…Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Iruka, wali kelas 3-A, kelasnya Sasuke. Baiklah, saya ingin bertanya, apakah sudah ada rencana tentang masa depan Sasuke?" Tanya Iruka.

"Kelihatannya belum. Tapi, sepertinya Ayah akan memasukkan dia ke perusahaan kami." Terang Itachi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Iruka pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan atau pekerjaan apa yang ingin kulakukan dan dimana aku melanjutkan pendidikan, itu terserah kepadaku. Tidak ada yang berhak mengaturku." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan datar.

Itachi mendelik ke arah adik tersayangnya itu seakan-akan berkata bisakah-kau-lebih-sopan-sedikit.

Iruka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Lalu cita-cita kamu apa?"

"Aku belum tahu." Jawab Sasuke, "kurasa itu saja yang ingin Sensei bicarakan. Aku mau pulang!"

"Ah…Iya. Kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini…" Kata Iruka tak mau memperlarut masalah.

"Terima kasih Iruka-Sensei…Permisi." Itachi membungkukkan badannya ke arah Iruka, lalu sedikit berlari mengejar adiknya yang kurang sopan itu.

Sasuke terus melangkah ke tempat parker yang memang sudah sepi, langsung saja ia menghampiri motornya yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari!" katanya tajam setajam pandangannya, lalu melaju dengan motornya.

"Anak itu…Masih saja keras kepala…" Umpat Itachi yang di tinggal Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah, langsung saja Sasuke menuju kamarnya lalu mendobrak dan mengunci pintu kamar. Kemudian, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia melepas tas ranselnya lalu melemparnya sembarang arah, kemudia ia melepas baju seragamnya dan-sama seperti nasib tas ranselnya- terlempar entah ke mana. Belum merasa puas, ia melempar barang barang yang berada di atas kasurnya; seperti bantal, guling, dan selimut. Melemparnya dengan keras, kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengusutkan sprei kasurnya seperti mencabik-cabik seseorang.

"Akh!" Erangnya frustasi, "kenapa harus dia yang datang? Apa ayah tak peduli padaku?'

"Kekanak-kanakan…" Suara berat seorang pria terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Si-Siapa? Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mencari-cari si-empunya suara. Kemudian, mata onyxnya menangkap siluet seorang pria berambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kirisuterarenai all night long**_

_**Walau tak cukup sepanjang malam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kerjakan di sekolah saja lah…" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia membereskan buku yang dibawa untuk hari esok, "Fisika kan jam pertama, jadi harus cepat-cepat datang ke sekolah untuk pinjam PR Hinata, lalu menyalinnya…Hi…Hi…Hi…Terus Matematika kan jam terakhir, jadi bisa disalin saat istirahat pertama dan kedua…Ha…Ha…Ha…" tawa Sakura menggema, "Masalah selesai…" katanya lagi.

"Malas…" suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Sakurra.

Sakura mengedarkan mata emeraldnya ke seluruh tempat, "Siapa kau?" mata emeraldnya menyipit pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu berambut hitam dengan gaya ikal, matanya berwarna kemerahan yang menyala layaknya darah.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Malas…Malas…Malas…Kau pikir dengan menyalin hasil kerja orang lain, masalah sudah selesai? Apa kau bangga mengkopi, menjiplak hasil keringat orang lain? Apa kau bangga akan hal itu." Mata merah menyala dari wanita itu menatap tajam Sakura.

"Si-Siapa kau? Mengapa kau berada di kamarku?" Sakura ketakutan menatap mata merah wanita itu.

Wanita itu terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yume janai~ yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi kan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di rumah, langsung saja Sasuke menuju kamarnya lalu mendobrak dan mengunci pintu kamar. Kemudian, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia melepas tas ranselnya lalu melemparnya sembarang arah, kemudia ia melepas baju seragamnya dan-sama seperti nasib tas ranselnya- terlempar entah ke mana. Belum merasa puas, ia melempar barang barang yang berada di atas kasurnya; seperti bantal, guling, dan selimut. Melemparnya dengan keras, kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengusutkan sprei kasurnya seperti mencabik-cabik seseorang.

"Akh!" Erangnya frustasi, "kenapa harus dia yang datang? Apa ayah tak peduli padaku?'

"Kekanak-kanakan…" Suara berat seorang pria terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Si-Siapa? Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mencari-cari si-empunya suara. Kemudian, mata onyxnya menangkap siluet seorang pria berambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas.

Pria itu tersenyum namun, tak dapat terlihat karena sebagian wajahnya ditutupi. Tangannya nampak memegang buku kecil-sepertinya sejenis novel-yang bersampul oren.

"Huh…" Pria itu mendengus, "kekanak-kanakan… Kau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara anak-anak. Padahal usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, tetapi cara pandangmu tak kurang dari anak umur lima tahun." Cibir pria perak itu.

Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah naik darah, tak dapat menahan emosinya yang memuncak. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan hendak memberi 'pelajaran' pada pria perak tadi.

Dan…

**Bugh!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Te ga todoki souna GLORIA**_

_**Pasti bisa diraih layaknya GLORIA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Malas…Malas…Malas…Kau pikir dengan menyalin hasil kerja orang lain, masalah sudah selesai? Apa kau bangga mengkopi, menjiplak hasil keringat orang lain? Apa kau bangga akan hal itu." Mata merah menyala dari wanita itu menatap tajam Sakura.

"Si-Siapa kau? Mengapa kau berada di kamarku?" Sakura ketakutan menatap mata merah wanita itu.

Wanita itu terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Di tangan wanita itu bertengger sebilah rotan panjang yang dipukul pelan ke tangan kirinya, lalu bilah rotan itu ditunjukkan ke arah Sakura, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, panggil saja aku Sensei. Mulai hari ini aku akan membuatmu berhasil."

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyit heran, "Okaa-san, siapa wanita ini?" teriak Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum menyeringai, "Silahkan berteriak sesuka hati, nona! Aku sudah melempar kamarmu ini ke dimensi lain."

Sakura memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, seperti mengatakan apa-maksudmu?

Sedangkan wanita itu memberi tatapan silahkan-periksa-sendiri-nona-pink!

Seakan mengerti maksud tatapan wanita itu, Sakura melaju ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tama ni mienakunatte**_

_**Walau tak terpikirkan di kepala kita**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huh…" Pria itu mendengus, "kekanak-kanakan… Kau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara anak-anak. Padahal usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, tetapi cara pandangmu tak kurang dari anak umur lima tahun." Cibir pria perak itu.

Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah naik darah, tak dapat menahan emosinya yang memuncak. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan hendak memberi 'pelajaran' pada pria perak tadi.

Dan…

**Bugh!**

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di dinding yang keras.

Lalu…

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Cucuran darah mengalir dari gumpalan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh dinding.

"_Eh? Dinding? Kemana pria tadi?" Batin Sasuke._

"Lemah…" Suara pria perak tadi terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke, "pantas saja kau tak pernah menang dari kakakmu!"

Sasuke masih terus saja memberi 'pelajaran' kepada pria ini, tetapi pria itu selalu menghindar dengan sukses. Pergerakan pria ini sangat cepat tak terhitung dalam 1 secon. Dan setiap saat itu juga, Sasuke malah memberi 'pelajaran' pada udara kosong.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya pada pria gesit itu.

"Kau menyerah?" Cibir pria itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke meninju angin lagi, "panggil saja aku sensei. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu berhasil."

Sasuke melongo keheranan, "Cih. Paling kau kiriman otto-san untuk membuatku belajar, iya kan?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya ini, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cry~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Kau menangis?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita itu tersenyum menyeringai, "Silahkan berteriak sesuka hati, nona! Aku sudah melempar kamarmu ini ke dimensi lain."

Sakura memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, seperti mengatakan apa-maksudmu?

Sedangkan wanita itu memberi tatapan silahkan-periksa-sendiri-nona-pink!

Seakan mengerti maksud tatapan wanita itu, Sakura melaju ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Sakura terkejut dengan pemandangan di luar kamarnya, "Hah? Apa ini? Gelap sekali di luar sana. Ini rumahku, kan?" Tanyanya pada wanita itu.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang. Kamarmu sudah kulempar ke dimensi lain!" Terang wanita itu lagi, "sudahlah… Itu tak penting. Ayo duduk di sini!" Perintah wanita itu menunjuk kursi belajar Sakura.

"Apanya yang tak penting? Dimana ini? Mana ibuku yang berada di ruang tengah tadi?" Bentak Sakura mulai kesal pada wanita ini.

"Aku bilang duduk dulu!" Bentak wanita itu lebih kuat dari Sakura. Ia memukulkan rotannya ke meja belajar Sakura.

Sakura yang ketakutan pun akhirnya menurut untuk duduk.

"Oke. Langsung ke intinya saja. Apa yang membuatmu malas dalam belajar?" Kata wanita itu membuka percakapan.

Sakura hanya diam. Tak mau menjawab. Dia hanya masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kudengar dulu kau pernah serius untuk belajar. Mengapa sekarang tidak begitu?" Tanya wanita itu.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura angkat bicara, "Walaupun aku belajar sekeras mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Cih. Mana ada pendapat seperti itu." Cibir wanita itu, "kau hanya kurang belajar!"

"Apanya yang kurang? Saat itu aku benar-benar belajar dengan serius!" Bela Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar, "dan… Hasil yang kudapat tidak seimbang dengan usahaku semalaman penuh."

"Apa gara-gara kau pernah gagal sekali, kau langsung menyerah begitu saja?" Bentak wanita itu.

"Kau tak merasakannya! Kau tak merasakan hal ini! Saat dimana kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi…tapi…hasil yang dicapai benar-benar tidak memuaskan!" Pelupuk mata Sakura telah basah.

"Hello nona! Aku lebih tua darimu! Aku juga pasti pernah merasakan kegagalan itu!" Lagi-lagi wanita itu mencibir, "Kau takut kan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Sakura mendongak ke arah wanita itu, "Hah?"

"Kau takut! Kau takut menghadapi kegagalan lagi kan?" Bentak wanita itu, "Iya kan? Kau takut jika nanti usaha kerasmu tak sebanding dengan hasilnya kan?"

"Diam!" Teriak Sakura dengan bercucuran air mata dan menutup kedua telinganya, "Benar…Aku takut! Aku takut menghadapi kegagalan lagi! Aku takut jika nanti usahaku tak sebanding dengan hasilnya!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chikamichi wo sagashi te mo onaji ne**_

_**Mari kita cari jalan itu bersama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau menyerah?" Cibir pria itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke meninju angin lagi, "panggil saja aku sensei. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu berhasil."

Sasuke melongo keheranan, "Cih. Paling kau kiriman otto-san untuk membuatku belajar, iya kan?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya ini, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan di luar sangat gelap.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, bocah. Aku sudah mengirim kamarmu ke dimensi lain. Nah, ayo duduk!" Perintah pria itu menunjuk ke arah kursi belajar Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari sini kecuali menuruti perintahnya. Dan akhirnya ia duduk menuruti pria itu.

"Hmm…Bagus. Mari kita mulai!" Kata pria perak itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya dari bacaan yang ia baca sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued to chapter 2…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Padahal rencananya fic ini oneshot...Eh, malah jadi twoshot...^^**

**Tapi tak apalah.**

**Fic ini spesial untuk para readers/authors yang mau menghadapi UAN(sama dengan Rima).**

**Semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan dapat melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dan difavoritkan.**

**Amin.**

**O ya, fic ini juga untuk Hatake Liana, unie aku dan juga buat Diamond Hatake(dilla).**

**Fic ini juga fic perpisahan sebelum saya hiatus dari dunia per-FFN-an.. _ _**

**.**

**Bagi yang menunggu Konoha Chou Hospital chapter 3 harap bersabar... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please... ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, minna-san…^^**

**O genki desuka?**

**Maaf Rima lama update chapter 2 ini… _ _**

**Gomen, karena ada ujian mid yang tiba-tiba datang jadi… Ya..begitulah..^^a**

**Okeh, tanpa basa-basi lagi…**

**O ya, ini hanya sekedar saran dari Rima untuk membaca fic ini dengan memutar lagu GLORIAnya YUI… =)**

**Hanya sekedar infomasi, ujian Sakura dan Sasuke itu untuk IPAnya digabung, tapi jam pelajarannya terpisah… Jadi soal IPA itu lengkap dengan Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi.**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**^~►Gloria◄~^**

**By:Akarima Tsukichi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Insert Song 'Gloria'©YUI

Fic Gloria©Akarima Tsukichi

**Summary : **_Apa kalian punya masalah dalam belajar? Apa kalian butuh motivator dalam belajar? Apa kalian ingin berhasil di masa depan?_

_Secara otomatis, jiwa kalian akan memanggil GLORIA untuk membantu kalian._

**Genre : **Drama, Tragedy, Family, Fantasy.

**Pairing : **No pairing

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many TYPO, abal, alur gaje, aneh.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chikamichi wo sagashi te mo onaji ne**_

_**Mari kita cari jalan itu bersama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau menyerah?" Cibir pria itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke meninju angin lagi, "panggil saja aku sensei. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu berhasil."

Sasuke melongo keheranan, "Cih. Paling kau kiriman otto-san untuk membuatku belajar, iya kan?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya ini, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan di luar sangat gelap.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela nafas, "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, bocah. Aku sudah mengirim kamarmu ke dimensi lain. Nah, ayo duduk!" Perintah pria itu menunjuk ke arah kursi belajar Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari sini kecuali menuruti perintahnya. Dan akhirnya ia duduk menuruti pria itu.

"Hmm…Bagus. Mari kita mulai!" Kata pria perak itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya dari bacaan yang ia baca sejak tadi.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke dalam diam sebelum melanjutkan, "Hmm… Menurut kabar yang kudengar, dulu kau anak yang rajin dan…er…sangat sopan? Beda sekali dengan sekarang ya?" sindir pria perak itu, "apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat.

"Kau iri, bukan?" Pria itu menatap kedalam mata onyx yang hitam pekat itu, "Kau iri pada kakakmu, Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke seperti mendapat tendangan telak di hatinya. Namun begitu, dia masih memancarkan sifat dinginnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu ya…" Pria itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "iri karena ia mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayahmu, sehingga kau tak dipedulikan lagi, atau malah tak dianggap lagi?"

Sasuke masih tetap diam dengan mata tak bergerak menatapi pria perak yang entah darimana asalnya itu.

"Bahkan…" sambung pria itu lagi, "Bahkan sampai acara konsultasi tadi, ayahmu tidak datang. Huh…memang kau kalah jauh dari Itachi. Kau lemah! Ibarat anak umur lima tahun yang merengek-rengek agar dapat perhatian dari orang tuanya!"

Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan pria itu mulai memanas lagi, apalagi ketika disebutkan kalau Sasuke kalah jauh dari Itachi. Rasanya Sasuke ingin memberi suatu imbalan yang pas buat si-perak ini. Namun, mengingat pria perak itu gesit seperti tadi, rasanya itu mustahil.

Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal sekuat tenaga dan ia…

**Brakk!**

Tak ada rotan akarpun jadi. Walau tak bisa memberi pelajaran pada pria itu, melampiaskannya ke suatu benda cukup untuk memenuhi setidaknya ¼ dari hasrat itu. Mugkin begitulah pikiran Sasuke. Ia sedikit merusak meja belajarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dengan tebal kira-kira 5 cm. Tangan kanannya yang terluka-akibat bersentuhan dengan dinding tadi-, semakin bertambah parah karena bersentuhan dangan meja belajarnya. Darahpun merembes karena pembuluh darah vena yang pecah.

Lagi. Pria perak itu mendengus lagi, "Huh… Lihatlah dirimu! Tak bisakah kau mengendalikan emosimu! Kau selalu bertindak dengan amarah. Sedikit saja terpancing langsung bereaksi seperti tadi. Apa kau tak malu bertindak kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau begini?"

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sasuke sembari mengepalkan erat tangannya yang terluka hingga darah bercucuran lebih deras dari sebelumnya, "Kau−kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku!"

"Tentu aku tahu. Kau menjadi tempramental seperti ini sejak ibumu meninggal, bukan?"

Mata Sasuke sukses membulat lebar nampak seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir karena jantungnya seketika berhenti sejenak melupakan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mata mayotte shimau desho**_

_**Ayo kita hapus lagi segala keraguan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau takut! Kau takut menghadapi kegagalan lagi kan?" Bentak wanita itu, "Iya kan? Kau takut jika nanti usaha kerasmu tak sebanding dengan hasilnya kan?"

"Diam!" Teriak Sakura dengan bercucuran air mata dan menutup kedua telinganya, "Benar…Aku takut! Aku takut menghadapi kegagalan lagi! Aku takut jika nanti usahaku tak sebanding dengan hasilnya!"

"Cih… Kalau seperti itu terus, bagaimana kau bisa berhasil? Layaknya seorang pecundang yang sedang bersembunyi mencari tempat aman agar terhindar dari kegagalan!" wanita itu mendecih-lagi?-.

Sakura masih terisak pedih mengingat kegagalannya, "Ya…" ia bergumam, "A-akulah si-pecundang itu… Tak berani menghadapi kegagalan…" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Hening beberapa saat. Isak tangis Sakura masih terdengar walau sudah agak sayu-sayu. Wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan iba, "Apa kau…tak pernah… er…atau setidaknya terlintas dipikiranmu untuk merubah kegagalanmu itu menjadi keberhasilan? Suatu keberhasilan yang manis dan membanggakan yang kau ciptakan sendiri…"

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Ya… Tentu saja aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi…jika mengingat kegagalanku…aku merasa aku tak bisa berhasil …walau aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku menjadi malas untuk menggapai keberhasilan itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Sehingga… aku selalu meminta bantuan Hinata, temanku yang paling pintar. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa jadi seperti dia…" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Kau salah jika berpikiran seperti itu. Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan yang sama. Tak ada bedanya, hanya jika ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan juga kau salah jika bergantung kepada orang yang pintar. Ibarat kau menyerahkan lehermu padanya, jika mau bisa saja ia memenggal lehermu! Ingat ia orang pintar bisa saja ia lakukan itu jika ia mau!" Wanita itu menatap mata emerald Sakura, "Ayo hapus segala keraguanmu! Mari melangkah maju menuju keberhasilan! Jangan jadikan dirimu sebagai pecundang di depan orang pintar! Hadapi beribu-ribu kegagalan baru bisa mencapai keberhasilan! Kau pasti bisa berhasil!"

Mendengar semua nasihat dari wanita itu, Sakura merasa menjadi lebih semangat. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Ya, Sensei! Aku pasti berhasil!"

Wanita itu pun tersenyum, "Ganbatte ne!"

**Pip…Pip…Pip…**

Bunyi aneh terdengar di telinga mereka, yang ternyata berasal dari jam tangan yang berwarna hitam dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatap jam tangannya, "Oh, sudah waktunya… Baiklah, pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Saya mau kamu membuat ringkasan pelajaran dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Catat yang menurut kamu penting, sekaligus pelajari ulang!"

"Pelajaran apa saja, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua pelajaran. Matematika, IPA, dan bahasa inggris. Saya tahu ini sangat banyak, tapi jika di angsur-angsur pasti akan siap. Lalu satu hal lagi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Di saat keadaan begini, kamu rentan terhadap penyakit, jadi istirahatlah yang cukup. Minimal kamu tidur delapan jam per hari. Selain itu, makan yang teratur dan olahraga yang secukupnya. Perbanyak makan sayur dan buah. Oke?" kata Wanita itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oke!" kata Sakura mantap sembari ikut mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sesaat kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap putih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seikosha no kowadaka ni**_

_**Meneriakkan keberhasilan dengan suara yang keras**_

_**Kataru episoodo tonin goto mitai**_

_**Seperti kisah orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sasuke sembari mengepalkan erat tangannya yang terluka hingga darah bercucuran lebih deras dari sebelumnya, "Kau−kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku!"

"Tentu aku tahu. Kau menjadi tempramental seperti ini sejak ibumu meninggal, bukan?"

Mata Sasuke sukses membulat lebar nampak seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir karena jantungnya seketika berhenti sejenak melupakan tugasnya.

Pria perak di hadapan Sasuke menutup mata sesaat, seperti sedang merenung, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Lalu menghela nafas sebelum membuka mulut, "Bila kau iri pada Itachi, kakakmu itu, mengapa tidak kau kalahkan saja ia? Kalahkan ia dalam bidang eksak maupun non eksak yang tak pernah ia capai saat di SMA dulu!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengakui bahwa perkataan pria itu benar. Seharusnya ia berjuang untuk mengalahkan kakaknya, setidaknya sejajarlah tingkatannya, dan bukannya bertindak kekanak-kanakan agar mendapat perhatian sang Ayah. Tapi…

"Kenapa?" kata pria itu seakan dapat membaca kata hati Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. "Kau merasa tak bisa mengalahkan kakakmu, bukan?" sambung pria itu.

Sasuke masih saja terdiam. Kenapa pria ini bisa tahu segala hal tentangnya? Bahkan sampai isi hati Sasuke pun, tak luput dari perhatian pria itu?

"Kenapa seorang Sasuke bisa rendah diri seperti ini? Biar kuberi tahu satu hal, setiap orang di dunia ini tak peduli ia kaya atau miskin, tampan atau jelek, perempuan atau laki-laki, atau bahkan tua atau muda; semuanya mempunyai kesempatan yang sama untuk berhasil. Termasuk kau, Sasuke. Jadi, bisa saja suatu saat nanti, kau lebih berhasil dari kakakmu. Dan tentunya hal ini tidaklah mudah… Kau perlu berusaha keras untuk itu. Tentunya, tidak selamanya kau mau dianggap di bawah kakakmu, bukan? Hancurkan pendapat orang-orang yang berpikiran seperti itu tentangmu, terutama ayahmu. Buatlah ia bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Sasuke. Buat ia menarik pemikirannya yang salah tentangmu, bahwa kau juga bisa seperti kakakmu. O ya, buat juga ibumu yang berada di alam sana tersenyum karenamu. Kau menginginkan hal itu, bukan?" terang pria itu.

Hati Sasuke seperti terbakar oleh api semangat, "Ya, sensei!" katanya mantap.

Pria itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Bagus! Ketika kau sudah berhasil nanti teriakkan ia dengan suara yang keras ya?"

Alis Sasuke saling menaut, "Hah?"

"Oh… Sudah waktunya," kata pria itu menatap jam tangannya yang berwarna silver melingkari pergelangan tangan pucatnya, "Sudah saatnya saya pergi. Saya minta kamu membuat catatan kecil mengenai semua pelajaranmu dan mempelajarinya ulang. Gunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang berguna dan jangan memaksakan dirimu!" perintah pria itu.

"Hn. Ya." gumam Sasuke.

**Pooff…**

Pria itu menghilang bersama kepulan asap yang berwarna putih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ima no watashi chiisa na heya de**_

_**Kini, di kamarku yang kecil ini**_

_**Kangaeteiru kuusou no mirai ni**_

_**Kepikiran akan mimpi masa depanku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita itu menatap jam tangannya, "Oh, sudah waktunya… Baiklah, pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Saya mau kamu membuat ringkasan pelajaran dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Catat yang menurut kamu penting, sekaligus pelajari ulang!"

"Pelajaran apa saja, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua pelajaran. Matematika, IPA, dan bahasa inggris. Saya tahu ini sangat banyak, tapi jika di angsur-angsur pasti akan siap. Lalu satu hal lagi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Di saat keadaan begini, kamu rentan terhadap penyakit, jadi istirahatlah yang cukup. Minimal kamu tidur delapan jam per hari. Selain itu, makan yang teratur dan olahraga yang secukupnya. Perbanyak makan sayur dan buah. Oke?" kata Wanita itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oke!" kata Sakura mantap sembari ikut mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sesaat kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap putih.

Wanita itu menghilang dan kini hanya tinggal Sakura seorang diri di kamar itu. Ia merapatkan kursi agar lebih dekat dengan meja belajarnya. Lalu, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Sakura menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di meja belajar. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas berat. Masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini sangatlah berat. Sakura harus benar-benar bisa menentukan impiannya di masa depan yang tentunya, harus sesuai dengan kemampuan dan minatnya. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba untuk berpikir lebih matang tentang impiannya itu. Impian yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.

Berpikir,

berpikir

dan berpikir.

Sakura berpikir tentang minat dan bakatnya. Kira-kira profesi seperti apa yang cocok baginya. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya ia tersenyum. Sakura mencoba memantapkan hati saat ia sudah benar-benar tahu apa yang ia impikan. Kemudian, kedua tangannya yang menopang dagu tadi, dilepaskannya lalu saling ditumpukkan di atas meja. Kemudian, Sakura memperbaiki cara duduknya yang malas tadi menjadi duduk tegap. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke… Mari belajar…" katanya semangat.

Lalu Sakura mengambil bukunya dan mulai belajar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tooi kaketemiru keredo That feeling**_

_**Walaupun masa depan terlihat jauh**_

_**Imeji dekinai no ga All night long**_

_**Imajiku tak terbayangkan sepanjang malam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oh… Sudah waktunya," kata pria itu menatap jam tangannya yang berwarna silver melingkari pergelangan tangan pucatnya, "Sudah saatnya saya pergi. Saya minta kamu membuat catatan kecil mengenai semua pelajaranmu dan mempelajarinya ulang. Gunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang berguna dan jangan memaksakan dirimu!" perintah pria itu.

"Hn. Ya." gumam Sasuke.

**Pooff…**

Pria itu menghilang bersama kepulan asap yang berwarna putih.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Sasuke saja di kamar itu. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, menuju tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan diri di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya, lalu beringsut mencari handphone dan headphone yang baru ia beli kemarin. Sasuke memasang headphone yang berwarna biru raven itu, lalu menghubungkannya ke handphonenya dan memutar lagu dengan sembarang. Ia beringsut lagi ke kasurnya. Lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana.

_Ah ah ah ah…_

_Miwaku no tobira jyuurai no tenbou date_

_Yuragisou naru seishun jidai de_

_Jinsei ga kawaru koishitai no ni_

_Okubyou ni naru mondai yamadzumi nanda_

Ya…

Lagu Gloria dari Yui terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya untuk meresapi makna dari lagu itu.

_Kotae wo michibiku tame niwa This feeling _

_Kirisuterarenai All night long_

_Yume janai~ yaiyaiyaiyai_

_Te ga todoki souna GLORIA_

_Tama ni mienakunatte_

_Cry~ yaiyaiyaiyai_

_Chikamichi wo sagashi te mo onaji ne_

_Mata mayotte shimau desho_

Belum sampai di bait terakhir, Sasuke melepas headphonenya dan mematikan music player di handphonenya.

Kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, lalu mempelajarinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maketenai~ yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Takkan menyerah~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oke… Mari belajar…" katanya semangat.

Lalu Sakura mengambil bukunya dan mulai belajar. Ia mulai dengan matematika. Sakura mencoba untuk mengerjakan pr-nya yang mengenai matriks. Karena ia tidak mengerti, ia membaca buku cetak dan catatan dari sekolah.

_Matriks adalah kelompok bilangan yang disusun dalam suatu jajaran berbentuk persegi atau persegi panjang yang terdiri atas baris-baris dan kolom._

"Ooh…" gumam Sakura, "Jadi matriks itu bisa dibilang tabel yang hanya angka saja…hmm…"

Sakura melanjutkan untuk mempelajari lebih dalam tentang matriks. Pertama ia membaca rumus, lalu masuk ke contoh. Setelah mengerti, ia mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. Lalu beralih ke soal-soal PR yang diberikan gurunya. Ia mengerjakan satu demi satu soal yang ada. Hingga akhirnya, soal PR itu sudah dilahap semua oleh Sakura.

"Hah…" Sakura menghela nafas lega, "Matriks itu ternyata mudah, hanya berkisar di penjumlahan dan perkalian…" Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura mengganti buku matematika dengan fisika. Ia membuka pr-nya yang mengenai medan magnetik. Sakura juga tidak mengerti tentang medan magnetik ini, jadi ia harus mulai membaca dari awal bab.

_Medan magnetik terjadi jika __ada kawat atau penghantar yang berarus listrik__ dan ada __magnet__ di dekatnya._

"Hmmm…" gumam Sakura setelah mendapat sedikit pencerahan mengenai medan magnetik.

Sama seperti matematika tadi, ia membaca rumus, lalu mempelajari contoh soal, kemudian mengerjakan soal-soal latihan dan terakhir, baru beralih ke soal pr.

"Oke… Selesai!" Sakura berteriak kesenangan.

Lalu ia membereskan bukunya. Namun, ia mengingat suatu hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dia harus menyelesaikan ringkasan pelajaran seperti yang diperintahkan wanita itu. Sakura mencari buku catatan kecil untuk diisinya dengan ringkasan-ringkasan pelajaran, kemudian mengambil buku matematika untuk diringkasnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kagayaku saki ni GLORIA**_

_**Indahnya saat-saat GLORIA**_

_**Chikadzuiteru hazu sa**_

_**Yakinlah dapat tercapai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Belum sampai di bait terakhir, Sasuke melepas headphonenya dan mematikan music player di handphonenya.

Kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, lalu mempelajarinya.

Sasuke memulai dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Ia membuat ringkasan di buku kecil, tepat seperti yang pria perak itu perintahkan. Sasuke meringkas mengenai 'tenses'. Tenses yang pernah ia pelajari hingga di sekolah menengah atas ini.

_Tenses is the rules how a sentence is written._

_Tenses adalah aturan bagaiman sebuah kalimat ditulis._

Sesekali Sasuke membaca buku teks secara perlahan, kemudian mulai menulis sambil manggut-manggut. Sesekali juga ia terdiam untuk mengolah apa yang ada di buku itu, kemudian baru menyimpulkannya di buku catatan. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia bisa menyelesaikan bab tentang 'tenses' itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega menatap simpulan yang baru ia buat, ia tersenyum simpul untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia menutup buku itu, "Selanjutnya matematika, lalu ipa…" katanya sembari mencari buku matematika dan mulai bekerja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cry~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Tangisan~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Mou dare no sei ni moshinai yo**_

_**Sudahlah jangan salahkan orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura, hari ini kita kan pulang lebih cepat. Rencananya anak-anak pada mau ke karaoke. Kau ikut ya?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang masih berkutat dengan buku IPA. Padahal ini sudah waktunya pulang.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan pensil mekaniknya yang berwarna biru muda itu, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua alisnya saling menaut, air mukanya nampak serius. Dan sepertinya ia sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk memecahkan suatu soal, "Siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Sakura. Walaupun ia sedang serius, ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Ya…Seperti biasa. Aku, Tenten, Temari, Shion─o ya, tadi aku juga mengajak Hinata-chan, awalnya ia menolak sih , tapi setelah sedikit aku paksa, ia juga mau ikut … Kau ikut kan? Ayolah! Jika kau ga' ada , ga' seru jadinya…" Ino memohon-mohon pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, masih memikirkan jawaban dari soal tadi. Ia nampak mencoret-coret rumus yang mana yang cocok untuk soal itu, "Sepertinya aku ga' ikut lagi, Ino… Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata Sakura tanpa menoleh dari buku IPA yang ia lucuti sejak tadi.

Ino beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya setelah bergumam, "Oh… Ya udah…" Kemudian ia sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri sekumpulan murid perempuan di depan pintu kelas.

"Ayo Ino! Kita bisa tidak kebagian tempat nanti!" teriak salah seorang anak dari sekumpulan itu. Anak perempuan bercepol dua ala cina melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"Iya Tenten!" lenguh Ino.

"Sakura tidak ikut lagi ya?" Tenten melihat Sakura yang tinggal seorang diri di kelas berkutat dengan sebuah buku yang nampak tebal.

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini ia berubah… Dia seperti menjadi lebih rajin sekarang…"

"Tidak seperti kau, Ino pemalas!" ejek Tenten.

Dengan kesal, Ino menjitak kepala Tenten.

Tenten memegang kepalanya, "Addduuuhhh…." Ringisnya.

"Tapi memang benar lho… Sakura lebih rajin sekarang." Timpal anak perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Ujian mid semester kemarin saja, ia mendapat nilai yang meningkat drastis… Aku yang melihatnya saja heran…" Timpal anak yang juga berambut pirang, namun panjang tergerai.

"Ka─Kalian ini, Sakura berubah jadi rajin kan bagus…" Anak berambut indigo akhirnya buka mulut untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Iya ya…" kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Oh, ayo kita bisa terlambat!" teriak ino sambil mengajak keempat temannya untuk pergi bersama.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari mereka berlima menjauh dari kelas itu meninggalkan keheningan sesaat bagi Sakura yang masih asyik dengan bukunya.

"Kau ada masalah, Sakura?" terdengar suara wanita di antara keheningan itu.

Sakura mendongak dari bukunya, "Ah, sensei… Iya ni… Nomor dua puluh empat…" kata Sakura menunjuk soal bernomor 24.

Wanita berambut ikal itu menarik kursi mendekat ke arah Sakura, lalu membaca soal.

_24. Sebuah benda yang massanya 0,10 kg jatuh bebas vetikal dari ketinggian 2 m ke hamparan pasir. Jika benda itu masuk sedalam 2 cm ke dalam pasir sebelum berhenti, gaya rata-rata yang dilakukan pasir untuk menghambat benda, besarnya sekitar…_

"Hmm…" gumam wanita itu. Lalu beranjak berdiri menuju papan tulis di depan, "Baik… Pertama apa yang diketahui di dalam soal, Sakura?" Kata wanita itu sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol ke papan tulis.

"Mmm.. Pertama, massa 0,1 kg, lalu ketinggian 2 m, dan sedalam 2 cm… 2 cm ini yang buat saya bingung, sensei…"

Wanita itu menulis sesuai dengan yang diungkapkan Sakura, "Dulu sudah saya beritahu jika mengerjakan soal fisika, perhatikan terlebih dahulu satuannya. Ubah satuan menjadi satuan internasional, seperti 2 cm ini. Jadikan dia ke meter." Wanita itu mengkonversikan 2 cm menjadi 2.10-2 m.

"Ya, sensei…"

"Setelah itu, analisis soal. Awal mulanya benda itu berada di ketinggian 2 m, lalu dijatuhkan secara bebas. Nah, energi apa yang berada di sini?"

"Hmm… Energi… Potensial…"

"Ya, benar. Dia memiliki energi potensial karena ada ketinggiannya. Lalu, apa rumus energi potensial?"

"Ep sama dengan massa dikali gravitasi dikali ketinggian.."

Wanita itu menulis _EP=m.g.h_ di papan tulis, "Lalu, benda itu masuk ke dalam hamparan pasir sedalam 2 cm. Apa yang bekerja di sana?"

"Hmmm… Gaya?"

"Ya, benar memang ada gaya di sana. Tapi, gaya apa?"

"….." Sakura terlihat berpikir keras.

"Benda itu dijatuhkan dan bergerak. Tentu saja, ia juga memiliki energi kinetik karena dia bergerak. Dan ketika benda menyentuh pasir, pasir melakukan usaha untuk menghambat benda, bukan?"

"O ya ya ya…" gumam Sakura.

"Maka dari itu persamaannya…" wanita itu menulis,

_hukum kekekalan energi:_

_EP=EK=W_

_mgh=½mv__2__=Fs_

"Rumusnya begini, bukan?" Tanya wanita itu, "karena di soal tidak diketahui kecepatan benda, jadi kita abaikan energi kinetiknya…" wanita itu menulis lagi,

_EP=W_

_mgh=Fs_

_0,1 kg.10 m/s__2__.2 m=F. 2.10__-2__ m_

_F=2 J/2.10__-2__ m= 100 N_

"Oh, begitu…" gumam Sakura sambil mencatat tulisan di depan.

"Setelah selesai, kita bahas soal lagi ya…" kata wanita itu.

"Baik, sensei…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Zenbu dakishimete iku**_

_**Semuanya coba tangani sendiri**_

_**Muchuu ni narenakya**_

_**Bagai menelan pil pahit itu dosa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bunyi berisik terdengar di seluruh sudut kamar Sasuke. Dia sedang memutar musik dengan volume yang bisa dibilang mengganggu penghuni rumahnya, ─selain dia, tentunya. Sasuke yang berada di meja belajar pun menggerak-gerakkan badannya sesuai irama sembari mengerjakan setumpuk soal.

"Sasuke! Matikan! Ini sudah malam tahu!" Teriak seorang pria dari arah luar kamar Sasuke─pria yang diketahui sebagai kakak Sasuke ini menggerutu kesal karena mengganggu tidurnya, "Sasuke!" Itachi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

Karena merasa tak dianggap, pria itu pun menuju kamarnya─yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Mengambil sebuah selimut, dan guling dari kamarnya, lalu membawa pergi ke bawah. Ia berjalan cepat melewati tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga melewati seorang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sedang mengutak-atik laptop.

"Hei Itachi! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku pada anaknya yang membawa selimut beserta guling, seperti hendak tidur di tempat lain.

Itachi merebahkan diri di kursi empuk yang berada di ruang keluarga itu, lalu menyelimuti dirinya, "Entahlah… Ini gara-gara anak bungsumu itu!" kata Itachi sambil menarik selimut menutupi mukanya, dan segera tidur.

Fugaku yang melihatnya pun terheran-heran. Segera saja ia menutup laptopnya, lalu beralih menuju kamar anak bungsunya di lantai dua. Yang pertama Fugaku dengar adalah suara berisik yang pastinya berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, karena takut mendapati organ-organ pendengarannya rusak. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, lalu membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Langsung saja ia menghampiri musik player Sasuke, dan menekan tombol _Off_. Fugaku menarik nafas lega. Kemudian mata onyxnya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang berada di meja belajar dengan setumpuk soal di sampingnya. Tapi kelihatannya ia tertidur?

Untuk memastikannya, Fugaku mendekati putra bungsunya itu.

Ya, benar saja putra bungsu Uchiha ini tertidur. Dengan mata yang tertutup, dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Suara dengkuran pun terdengar bersamaan dengan nafas yang beraturan. Fugaku mengelus rambut raven anaknya secara perlahan. Ia juga tersenyum melihat soal yang telah dikerjakan Uchiha ini. Takut putranya ini kedinginan, ia menyelimuti anaknya dengan selimut yang berada di kasur Sasuke. Kemudian, ia beranjak untuk pergi setelah bergumam, "Semoga berhasil, Sasuke!" Fugaku menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan. Dan terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

"Akting yang buruk, aktor gadungan!" cela seorang pria berambut perak yang muncul di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum─rupanya dia tidak benar-benar tidur saat itu. Dia membuka matanya, lalu meregangkan otot tubuhnya, "Aku hanya membuktikan suatu hal.."

"Membuktikan bila ayahmu masih sayang padamu, bukan?" kata pria itu lagi, "Sudahlah, ayo kita belajar…"

"Hn."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uh uh uh Sakura ga saku goroni kitto**_

_**Uh uh uh pasti akan tiba waktunya bunga Sakura akan mekar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN_

Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura baca, karena disana penuh dengan murid-murid yang saling berdesak-desakkan mencari nama mereka. Hanya judul besar yang bisa Sakura tangkap saat ini, ia berusaha untuk lebih mendekat ke papan itu. Maka berhasillah ia untuk mendapat barisan terdepan dari papan itu. Sakura mencoba mencari namanya dari bawah, karena ia merasa tidak mungkin namanya berada di atas─pengumuman kelulusan ini berdasarkan nilai yang tertinggi sampai terendah. Ia meneliti satu persatu nama yang ada. Sakura sudah di nomor 50 dari 100 nomor yang ia baca dari bawah, tetapi ia tak menemukan nama Sakura Haruno. Ia terlihat cemas, tetapi masih berusaha meneliti nama-nama itu hingga ia sudah di nomor 10. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu berusaha meneliti lagi. Tentunya nama-nama di 10 besar ini sering Sakura dengar sebagai anak pintar di sekolahnya. Ia sudah sampai di nomor 2 yang dipegang oleh Hyuuga Hinata, dan

_No. Nama Rata-rata_

_1. Sakura Haruno 99.0_

_ Hyuuga 98.5_

Ha? Sakura terheran. Ia masih tidak percaya, "Hei, yang di nomor satu ini memang Sakura Haruno, kan?" tanyanya pada seorang siswa berambut coklat.

Siswa itu mendongak untuk mencari nomor satu, "Ya, memang benar.. Sakura Haruno… Selamat ya!" siswa itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak salah lihat, bukan? Itu memang benar namaku, kan?" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Siswa itu hanya mengangguk.

Sakura berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan mata yang sudah banjir. Dia menangis. Dia bersyukur pada Tuhan. Dia bahagia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uh uh uh atarashii jibun ni deaeru no**_

_**Uh uh uh diriku yang baru pasti kutemukan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan bagi siswa SMA. Tetapi, bukannya melihat papan pengumuman, Sasuke malah santai di kelas sambil mendengarkan musik. Padahal di luar sana, penuh teriakan dari siswa-siswa.

"_Aku lulus!"_

"_Selamat ya…"_

"_Huwaaa…Aku tidak lulus…"_

"_Yang sabar ya…"_

Sedangkan Sasuke, bersantai ria di kelas.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang murid berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender, "Namamu ada di urutan pertama!"

Sesaat Sasuke terkejut, lalu melepas earphonenya, "Apa kau bilang, Neji?"

"Kau ada di urutan pertama! Di atasku!" katanya lagi.

Langsung saja, Sasuke berlari menuju papan pengumuman di luar kelas. Dia menyerobot masuk untuk berada di urutan pertama dari papan pengumuman itu.

_PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN_

_No. Nama Rata-rata_

_ Uchiha 98.5_

_ Hyuuga 98.0_

Sasuke terdiam. Masih mengamati apa yang ia lihat. Benarkah itu namaku? Namaku terpampang di no 1? Benarkah nilaiku yang tertinggi?

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mana tahu dia salah lihat. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang berubah. Namanya tetap di no. 1.

"Otto-san, aku berhasil…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari kerumunan itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yume janai hazu yo mukuwareru to shinjiteru**_

_**Bukanlah mimpi jadi nyata dan bisa dipercaya**_

_**Hontou wa kowai kedo**_

_**Sebenarnya amat menakutkan, namun…**_

_**Cry~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Tangisan~yaiyaiyai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura, walaupun kamu sudah melewati UAN. Kamu tidak boleh santai-santai karena ada ujian seleksi universitas yang menanti!" Kata wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Baik, sensei."

"Oke. Banyak orang bilang, ujian untuk seleksi masuk universitas lebih susah daripada UAN. Sebenarnya bukan begitu, soalnya sama namun dibuat lebih rumit. Maka dari itu, harus banyak mengerjakan soal-soal seleksi masuk agar lebih terbiasa.." wanita itu meletakkan setumpuk soal di atas meja belajar Sakura.

Sakura menahan ludah melihat tumpukan soal yang segunung itu. Kemudian mengambil satu soal dan mulai mengerjakannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuyashii kimochi ga aru kara Get Glory Days **_

_**Ada rasa penyesalan, raihlah hari-hari keberhasilan**_

_**Maketanai~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Takkan menyerah~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Kagayaku saki ni GLORIA**_

_**Indahnya saat-saat GLORIA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bruukk!**

Setumpuk soal dijatuhkan di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Ini soal-soal seleksi masuk universitas dari tahun ke tahun. Kau harus mengerjakannya dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin. Mengerti?" Perintah pria perak itu kepada Sasuke yang melongo di meja belajar.

"Oh. Baiklah…" katanya sembari mengambil satu soal lalu mengerjakannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chikadzu iteru hazu sa**_

_**Yakinlah dapat tercapai**_

_**Cry~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Tangisan~yaiyaiyaiyai**_

_**Nemure mai yoru ni hitori **_

_**Walau malam tak bisa tidur sendirian**_

_**Hiza wo daekon demo**_

_**Merasa terpuruk namun,**_

_**Baby nai teru jikan wa nai**_

_**Ini bukan waktunya lagi kamu menangis seperti bayi**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah **_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hah~ selesai… ^^**

**Maaf menunggu lama, minna-san… ^^a**

**Reply fo review:**

**Adetia: Trimakasih…^^ Ya, ini udah update. Sakura juga mirip denganku yang pemalas ini..Maaf lama ya… Trimakasih juga sudah meripyu. Ripyu lagi….=)**

**ZoZo : Trimakasih~^^ Ya, mari kita berjuang bersama… b^^d Trimakasih juga sudah meripyu. Ripyu lagi ya… ^^a**

**Mugiwara Pirates: Trimakasih… ^^ Ya, mari kita berjuang… ^^b**

**Makasih juga sudah mereview. Tetep review ya~**

**4ntk4-ch4n: Trimakasih… ^^ Ya, smoga kita lulus.^^. Makasih sudah meripyu~ Ripyu lagi ya~**

**Momoka Sha: Iya, ini sudah saya update.. ^^ Trimakasih atas sarannya Senpai… =). Makasih juga sudah meripyu~ Ripyu lagi ya~**

**It'sMeRyuki: Ya, trimakasih… ^^ Ya, mari kita berjuang.. ^^b. Makasih juga sudah meripyu~ Ripyu lagi ya~**

**Arisa Adachi: Pecinta YUI juga ya? Rima juga suka YUI lho...^^ Makasih sudah meripyu, ripyu lagi? =)**

**Diamond Hatake: Trimakasih… ^^ Maaf ya, Konoha Chou Hospital dipending dulu sampai kk kuliah.. Ya? Makasih sdh mereview.. Review lagi ya~**

**Hatake Liana: Unie… ^^ Trimakasih… Makasih jg sdh meripyu.. Ripyu lagi ya~ =)**

**TERIMA KASIH buat yang sudah mereview… ^^**

**TERIMA KASIH juga buat seseorang yang sudah memberikan dukungan melalui sms(?) kepada Rima…**

**Arigatou~ Rima pengen tahu kamu siapa sih?**

**Maaf telat updatenya ya… ^^a**

**Sekali lagi, trimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic Rima dan mereviewnya.**

**Dimohon Reviewnya (lagi..) dari readers sekalian… =)**

**O ya, dengan di publishnya chapter 2 Gloria ini, Rima menyatakan akan Hiatus dulu selama beberapa bulan hingga semuanya selesai… ^^**

**Jadi,**

**Sampai Jumpa minna-san! =)**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**-Akarima Tsukichi-**

**Minggu, 24 Oktober 2010**


End file.
